Inside Out (1952 Ultra Style)
1952 Ultra's Movie Spoof of Disney and Pixar's 2015 film "Inside Out". Cast *Riley - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Mom - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Dad - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jill's Emotions - Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow (Mickey Mouse), Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) and Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Bill's Emotions - Mickey Mouse, Goofy (Mickey Mouse), Champ Bear, Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) and Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Meg - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jordan - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Charlotte Pickles/Mom: So, how was the first day of school? *Angelica Pickles/Riley: It was fine, I guess. *Proud Heart Cat/Joy (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Gentle Heart Lamb/Mom's Sadness: Did you guys pick up on that? *Minnie Mouse/Mom's Joy: Sure did. *Daisy Duck/Mom's Disgust: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb/Mom's Sadness: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Charlotte Pickles Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Charlotte Pickles Clears her Throat Louder) *Fred Flintstone/Dad's Anger: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Mickey Mouse/Dad's Fear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Fred Flintstone/Dad's Anger: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Gentle Heart Lamb/Mom's Sadness: Signal him again. *Drew Pickles/Dad: Ah, so, Angelica, how was school? *Clarabelle Cow/Mom's Fear: Seriously? *Gentle Heart Lamb/Mom's Sadness: You've gotta be kidding me! *Wilma Flintstone/Mom's Anger: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(1952 Ultra Productions) *(Romantic Heart Skunk Touches a Button) *Angelica Pickles/Riley: School was great, all right? *Bright Heart Raccoon/Fear: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Charlotte Pickles/Mom: Angelica, is everything okay? *(Angelica Scoffs) *Mickey Mouse/Dad's Fear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Fred Flintstone/Dad's Anger: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Mickey Mouse/Dad's Fear: No! Not the foot! *Drew Pickles/Dad: Angelica, I do not like this new attitude. *Donald Duck/Anger: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Bright Heart Raccoon/Fear: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Donald Dúck Punches Bright Heart Raccoon and Hits a Button) *Angelica Pickles/Riley: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Mickey Mouse/Dad's Fear: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Fred Flintstone/Dad's Anger: Take it to deaf con 2. *Mickey Mouse/Dad's Fear: Deaf con 2. *Drew Pickles/Dad: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Donald Duck/Anger: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Angelica Pickles/Riley: Yeah, well, well-- *Fred Flintstone/Dad's Anger: Prepare the foot! *Mickey Mouse/Dad's Fear: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Mickey Mouse/Dad's Fear: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Drew and Angelica Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Donald Duck Screams) *Angelica Pickles/Riley: Just shut up! *Fred Flintstone/Dad's Anger: Fire! *Drew Pickles/Dad: That's it. Go to your room. *Mickey Mouse/Dad's Fear: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Fred Flintstone/Dad's Anger: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Daisy Duck/Mom's Disgust: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of The Incredible Hulk (1952 Ultra Style), Katsuma Pan, The Adventures of Good Luck Bear The Movie (1952 Ultra Style)... *(Wilma Flintstone Pushes a Button) *Tenderheart Bear: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (1952 Ultra Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Charlotte Pickles/Mom: So, Angelica, how was the first day of school? *Angelica Pickles/Riley: Fine, I guess. *Gentle Heart Lamb/Mom's Sadness: Did you guys pick up on that? *Minnie Mouse/Mom's Joy: Sure did. *Daisy Duck/Mom's Disgust: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb/Mom's Sadness: Signal the husband. *Charlotte Pickles/Mom: (Clear throat) *Fred Flintstone/Dad's Anger: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Mickey Mouse/Dad's Fear: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Fred Flintstone/Dad's Anger: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: I'm Proud Heart Cat. This is Loyal Heart Dog. That's Donald Duck. *Donald Duck/Anger: What? *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: This is Romantic Heart Skunk. And that's Bright Heart Raccoon. *Bright Heart Raccoon/Fear: (Screaming) *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: We're Angelica's emotions. These are Angelica's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Loyal Heart Dog/Sadness: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: What happened? Loyal Heart! *Bright Heart Raccoon/Fear: She did something to the memory! *Charlotte Pickles/Mom: Is everything okay? *Angelica Pickles/Riley: I dunno. *Bright Heart Raccoon/Fear: Change it back, Orange Cat! *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: I'm trying! *Loyal Heart Dog/Sadness: Proud Heart, no! Please! *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: Let it go! *Bright Heart Raccoon/Fear: The core memories! *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: No, no, no, no! *Donald Duck/Anger: Can I say that curse word now? *Romantic Heart Skunk/Disgust: What do we do now? *Bright Heart Raccoon/Fear: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Romantic Heart Skunk/Disgust: We have a major problem. *Bright Heart Raccoon/Fear: Oh, I wish Proud Heart was here. *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Loyal Heart Dog/Sadness: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: Think positive! *Loyal Heart Dog/Sadness: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Bright Heart Raccoon/Fear: What was that? Was it a bear? *Romantic Heart Skunk/Disgust: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Donald Duck/Anger: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Grinny! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind The Incredible Hulk (1952 Ultra Style), Katsuma Pan, The Adventures of Good Luck Bear The Movie (1952 Ultra Style)) *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Romantic Heart Skunk/Disgust: It's broccoli! *Donald Duck/Anger: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Dr. Strangeglove/Jangles the Clown: Who's the birthday girl? *Angelica Pickles/Riley: (Yells) *Bright Heart Raccoon/Fear: Brain freeze! *Proud Heart Cat/Joy: Hang on! Angelica, here we come! Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:1952 Ultra Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof